Back Up
by TcSantana
Summary: not sure of a summary or where this story will go but I'm working on it
1. Chapter 1

The warehouse was dark, the few windows that were present were covered, no natural light filtered within the interior. He listened intensely for any noise that would indicate movement. He moved slowly, his eyes adjusting to the darkness to try and gain more visibility from where he stood. The shot echoed as it met its target, he fell with a grunt as the pain registered. Somewhere behind him he knew he had back-up, he drifted in a haze of white pain and whispered " Danny" as he slid into unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

Danny sat in his Camaro in the Palace parking lot, he was drumming his fingers on the steering wheel contemplating calling Steve, Steve had taken off about 20 minutes earlier, Danny was supposed to pick up Grace and then everyone was meeting at Steves for a barbeque. Kono and Chin were finishing up some paperwork, it had been an exceptionally hard couple of weeks, they had shut down a drug cartel and all of them were looking forward to time off. Steve had decided on his way home to check out a warehouse address that had come up during the week, the warehouse was not directly involved in the case they were working on so it had been placed on the back burner for the following week. Danny had baulked at the idea,he gave the whole speech of back-up and a few choice words for good measure, but Steve assured him he was just going to drive by to get an idea where it was and then head straight to the house. Danny was to call him as soon as he had Grace and was heading over…. but Danny was now having this six sense feeling, the same one he got when he first met McGarret, the one that said "don't walk! Run from the man" Danny squashed the feeling, it wasn't like Steve was going out of his way to drive by the warehouse and for once yes it was on his way home. Danny fired the camaro and headed to pick up Grace. He had only gotten a couple of blocks from the Palace when Rachael called, Grace had a birthday party to go to, she really wanted to go, the party had been completely overlooked and Rachael promised she would make it up to him. Danny knew she would make good on it, lately they both had been getting along exceptionally well, which certainly made things easier between them. Now Danny sat at the lights and along came that six sense again…." What is it with you McGarrett why can I not believe you just drove by and then went home? Why? I know why? Because that would be too simple…you my friend have to complicate everything no matter how small" Danny pulled out his phone and dialed McGarrett number,the call went to his voice message. " mmm that's odd? Danny pulled the car over to make the call again, each time he called it ended with the same results.

He then called Chin

"Hey brah what's up? You get Grace already?"

"No Chin Rachael cancelled"

"Oh no!"

"It's ok Grace had plans"

" Hey Steve didn't show back up there did he?"

" No why? What's up? "

" I don't know…probably nothing, anyway he's not answering his phone"

"maybe he hit the shower brah"

"yah maybe you're right….you still at the Palace?"

"ya"

"well humour me Chin trace his phone and tell me where he is? I have this crazy six sense thing happening "

" no problem just give me a minute"

"mmm that's odd….it's not on"

" it's not on!"

" no Danny it must be off it's not showing up"

"check his truck"

"Hey Danny Steves truck is at the warehouse"

" Shit! I'm heading there now….you and Kono meet me there"

"got it be right behind you"

Danny gunned the Camaro, it took him no time at all to make it to the warehouse. No sign of Steves truck was in the front, he slowly drove around the back and found the silverado sitting in the shade at the back of the building. Danny got out and checked the truck, it was locked and no sign of Steve. The lot was pretty much empty, nothing sitting in it seemed out of place.

" Damn you McGarrett! What the hell! Where are you?...Danny pulled his phone out to call Chin…he had no reception…." What the ?…." He slid his phone away and pulled his weapon, he slowly made his way towards the doors of the warehouse. Danny silently went into a semi Steve rant about protical,back- up and the likes as he grabbed for the first door without success, the next two doors nothing, the last door clicked open, he opened it wide and yelled "five-o".

It was dark, really dark, Danny blocked the door open to allow the light in. He moved inside and his first thought was " I'm pulling a Steve,that's right a Steve with no back –up how ironic" he shook the thought from his mind and focussed on how he would kick that tall neanderthals ass when he found him. Danny announced his presence several more times as he moved deeper into the warehouse…it was so damn dark it was hard to get his eyes to focus and make out anything… "Steve! Steve! Come on McGarrett let me know if you're in here? "

" Danny!"

" Chin I need a light and there's no phone reception here"

"on it"

"Kono stay along the side"

"any sign of him Danny?"

" Nothing no sign of nothing!"

Chin tossed Danny the light, he turned and shone it down along the wall, he moved two more steps and then….a laboured breath? " Steve?" He stepped and froze gun poised, he passed the flashlight to Kono and moved a few more steps waving to keep Kono back…then a shot rang out hitting a metal girder just above Dannys head. Danny yelled at Kono to "get back!" he dove in the opposite direction and lost his footing when he came into contact with something solid on the floor, he landed hard losing his hold on his gun as it clattered across the cement floor. Danny turned quickly to face whatever it was that tripped him only to be met with a somewhat familiar groan…."Steve?"


	3. Chapter 3

Steve heard the muffled conversation, the voices familiar, but he couldn't quite wrap his mind around the logic behind it all, the pain was masking his senses and as much as he tried to muster the energy to shed light on his predicament he couldn't remember why he was laying on a cold cement floor or why his side was on fire. He drew in a heavy breath to clear his foggy mind only to be met with excruciating pain, he groaned out loud, although he didn't mean to, was that really him? He heard the familiar voice again "Steve!" He couldn't make his voice work, he was tired and it was dark or were his eyes still closed? He really wasn't sure, maybe if he concentrated hard enough he could open them and remember where he was, he blinked, at least he thought he did and then his eyes focused on dark shapes. The memory came crashing back…the warehouse…..the promise to Danny that he would just drive by…the door swinging back and forth from the breeze….the curiosity to check it out…the shot…the pain and then oblivion, he sucked in a laboured breath and bit back the pain. Then he heard it again closer, clearer "Steve?" ….then a shot….scrambling feet ….yelling …something heavy hitting him, the pain exploding causing him to curl into himself and groan…

"Danny! Danny? Are you ok?"

"Chin I'm fine, I found Steve"

"How is he?"

"Not sure…I need light Chin I can hardly see a thing in here"

" working on it brah"

"Steve?" Danny had scrambled to his knees beside his partner, obviously the impact hadn't done him any good and it was testament to how much trouble the man was in. He leaned over him trying to gage his condition which was hard considering the lack of light. His right arm lay protectively across his stomach, his breathing was ragged like he couldn't draw enough air, Danny thought he winded him in the fall but Steve seemed out of it.

"come on partner are you with me? He got a groan for his effort. Danny slowly checked Steve over, making sure firstly he didn't have any apparent head injury and working his way down, his hand came across his right side, his shirt was soaked, it was wet and slightly warm, it was blood ….Dannys heart skipped a beat,he tried rousing his partner but he was out.

Dannys phone rang…"Danny we got the phones up, there was a jammer set up in and out of the warehouse" " How's Steve?"

" He's been shot, I'm not sure how bad I need light Chin!, he's completely out, so as far as I'm concerned its bad, if it wasn't you know he would have gotten up and walked out of here"

" Danny we don't know what is in the warehouse"

"what do you mean what? "

"Look we have the heat sensors up and all there is in there is you and Steve"" we have some other warm spots but they're small so it's probably computers or something, we're trying to figure it out"

"what about light?"

"There's no power in the warehouse Danny…it's off"

"no power how can there be other warm spots?"

" the warehouse is set up for solar and the only thing it seems to be powering is some computer or security system…we're still trying to figure it out….we have HPD here and SWAT Danny we're working on getting you out of there"

" So let me get this straight….there is some security system in here taking shots at us?""Chin what the hell!... did we just jump into some futuristic Hifi movie?"


	4. Chapter 4

Danny let Chin go…he needed to tend to Steve, the man hadn't moved since the call came in. Danny leaned over him, using his cell phone light to check the wound in his side, it wasn't much but it was better than nothing. He pulled his denim shirt out of the way and pulled his t-shirt up to see how much damage was done. He was still bleeding, it wasn't profusely but that didn't mean he hadn't lost a lot already, there appeared to be lots on the floor and he was pale and clammy. Danny gently pressed along his side, the bullet appeared to have gone high on his side catching his lower ribs, this is probably why he was having trouble breathing…..his ribs were damaged and to what extent Danny wasn't sure. Steve groaned at the gentle touch…"Steve can you hear me partner? Steve? " Steve groaned again and his head moved in the direction of Dannys voice " I'll take that as a yes big guy" " I need to stop this bleeding …I'm going to put pressure on your side,I know your ribs hurt buddy…I'll try not to push too hard ok?"

"mmmm" was the only sound Steve made….Danny took off his tie and folded it into a small square he then tore a piece of Steves denim shirt…he placed the tie and then folded the shirt piece over top and applied steady pressure on the wound. Steve squirmed under the added pressure….."Steve! come on buddy you need to lie still you're making it worse moving…Steve! Steve! Relax!... just relax partner…. quit fighting me its ok" Danny wasn't sure if he was starting to get through to him or if he just wore himself out….but Steve settled and slowly his eyes blink open " hey partner how you doing?"

"Danno?"

Danny reached over and placed his hand on Steve forehead "ya buddy just relax I've got you"

Just then Dannys phone rang…"Hey Chin give me good news"

"Sorry Brah not yet but we're getting closer….the system in place seems to be motion activated…we've managed to locate 5 of these units in place….Danny where were you when you got shot at? "

"at the end of the hall where it opened up into the warehouse…Steve and I are behind some large wooden type crates"

"ok well stay put we've taken out the solar power to the units that we've found but they are still on so they must have some battery back up….how's Steve holding up?"

Danny looked down at his partner,he seemed to be trying to focus on what was going on…"we need to get him out of here …" just then Steve lurched and Danny just about lost his grip on the phone…."shit!...shit! call you back Chin" he dropped the phone and grabbed for his partner…

Want to thank you for all the reviews and the ideas…you guys are great!


	5. Chapter 5

Steve was floating, he was so tired, he heard Danny but couldn't quite make out what he was saying…was he talking to him? or was he talking to himself?...he was good at talking to himself….he could carry on a one sided conversation forever…..Steve was sure it would be a rant, especially in light of what was going on…he tried to concentrate…What was going on? He was sure if he had been on his game he would be able to figure it out, but then this was Danny, so game or no game he would probably be on the losing end anyway. " Steve?" yes that was his name, that he was at least sure of, everything else was a cloudy mess that he couldn't quite grasp.. He turned his head in the direction of Dannys voice, his hands were on him, gentle and caring, that itself grounded him back to reality. Danny was talking again…pressure….bleeding…ribs…pushing….the words jumped at him like flash cards, his mind not able to comprehend their meaning or even make them into a sentence….next there was the unmistakable pressure, his mind exploded, he fought the hands trying to free himself from the pain they were causing. A voice pushed past the pain, it was a familiar voice, one that sounded worried, almost frantic, the voice of his partner…." Hey partner how are you doing?" "Danno?"

The phone rang and he worked hard at focussing on Danny, he tried desperately to follow the conversation but Dannys hands were in constant motion, distracting him. The movement, even in the dark, made him dizzy and churned his stomach. He closed his eyes to block out the movement so he could concentrate on the words, but imagining Danny speaking without movement was impossible. The man could get a job running traffic control at the Honolulu airport. He swallowed trying to tamp down the sickness, but it was quickly becoming a losing battle. He made eye contact with his partner and then lurched to the side throwing up everything he thought he had eaten for the past week. The pain radiated from his side with each painful heave, he gasp trying to suck in enough air to keep from passing out.

Danny held on, helping him ride through it. He had his arm across his chest to hold him steady and ease the pressure off his side, he rubbed his hand soothingly across his back…"breath McGarrett nice and easy…that's it partner you're doing good" He was spent, the dry heaves depleting what was left of his energy. Danny eased him around, leaning him back against his shoulder….the movement caused him to groan "easy". The more upright position eased his breathing and Danny must have noticed as he shifted him slightly higher against his shoulder. Steve melted boneless into the warmth of his partner….it wasn't very manly and under any other circumstances it would have been utterly embarrassing, but he was cold ,he shivered and drew closer trying to draw as much heat as he could. He felt Danny chuckle " you trying to come onto me McGarrett, cause I'm really not that type of guy and if I was, you are definitely not my type" Steve let out a breathless laugh. Danny used the tail of his shirt to wipe his face. Then ran his hand across Steves brow and along the side of his face "you're getting hot buddy "He moved his hand down along Steves side, he felt the renewed wetness and knew he was bleeding again, he picked up his phone to get a better look. The tie was still in place, stuck to the wound, blood seeped from one side…..the bleeding was minimal and Danny chose not to disturb it worried that it would just make it worse. He felt Steve shiver and he rubbed his hand up and down his arm trying to comfort and create heat. He needed to get him out of here now!….he picked up his phone and dialled Chin.


	6. Chapter 6

I want to thank everyone for their great reviews…..not sure if I can thank individually so I thought I'd mention it here…sorry I'm new to all of this, plus to top it off I'm not really computer savvy….anyway thought I'd be done by now but looks like there will be another chapter

Also noticed we are not allowed to own them so….. I guess I don't and join all the other disappointed people

The phone barely had time to complete its first ring when Chin answered….."Danny what happened?"

"It's Steve… he's not doing well….we need to get a move on here, tell me you've come up with something?"

"Ok SWATS here they're going to try and set up polycarbonate panels across …"

Danny rolled his eyes "Seriously you can't just say bullet proof? …"

Chin laughed "Ok bullet proof panels across the opening to get to you and Steve…..we're still not sure how many of those armed units will shoot in that area…we still only have the location of 5, but were not sure where they will target or what their circular range is…all we can do is go in blind and set up cover as we go"

"So in other words ….hold on Chin….Steve? Steve? Its ok just relax …are you going to be sick again? No? try and rest…ok so in other words you're going to get shot at while you set the panels in place…..that's the plan? are you serious?"

" Hey Brah got to do what we got to do….is he ok Danny?"

"he's got a fever… and he's a little out of it"

"They should be here in about 15 minutes with the panels, then we'll start getting them set up"

"Good the quicker the better…I'll let you go, I need to save this battery for some light"

"We'll be in there soon Danny…just take care of him"

"Of course since I'm so going to kick his ass when he's better"

"ya we'll probably all want a piece of him brah"

"Ok partner we have about 15 minutes before the calvary arrives….so do you want to take this time to discuss how stupid you are?" Danny didn't really want to go off on his partner but he figured it would rally him enough to pass the time…. "Let's see… going off by yourself with absolutely no back up what so ever….I swear do you even have an ounce of common sense? Or is this some form of brain skip where you just jump from one thing to another without even connecting the dots….I know! You have been on this pineapple invested Island so long the heat has melted some of your brain cells? That's it right? Danny picked up his phone…and don't give me that face!" Steve shifted and Danny shone the light on him…"ya that face!….Mr. innocent! I didn't do nothing wrong face." Danny felt bad…."Ok partner how bought I let it go til you can at least defend yourself…besides it's not much fun when you can't fight back and by the looks of you, I don't think you are even capable of following my conversation" He patted Steve on the shoulder…" just rest…..we'll be out of here before you know it" Danny noticed how much hotter Steve was getting….he was sweating and seemed to be getting more restless…"come on Chin get a move on"

Danny heard the noise coming from the entrance of the warehouse, SWAT was here and the panels must be getting moved into place…..The light coming from the hall cast eerie shadows across them as Steve grew more restless as his fever took hold.

"Danny?" Chin called

"ya"

"Ok we're going to get these panels across the opening so keep back case the bullets fly"

"Got it" "Ok partner the calvary is here…hang tough"

The warehouse echoed with the shots of gunfire, some singular, some automatic…it was beginning to sound like a war zone…Steve flinched in Dannys arms…"It's ok partner just relax….hey I'm going to lay you down and give them a hand on my end here ok" He shifted Steve to lay him flat, he seemed so out of it, he got no reaction from the movement …he put his hand on Steves chest to gain his attention" I don't want you to move…stay put! Steve!" Danny turned his partners head so he could get him to focus on him…." Are you listening? Stay put!" Steve nodded weekly and Danny patted his face "good boy" Steve frowned "what? aneurysm face now?" Danny smiled and then got up and headed over to the corner of the containers.

"Chin?" Danny called "how's it going?"

"well Mcgarrett sure knows how to get himself into a fix"

"Ya well just remember he's a magnet for trouble"

Chin had the whole area lite up, two of the panels were in place and once the panels weren't moving the shots would stop. There was no way SWAT could get a clear shot to take the units out, even with their night goggles on, it was too risky to locate them ….they would have to deal with those later.

Kono, who was manning the lights, waved to Danny " so how's the boss?"

Danny glanced back to where he had left Steve,he could just make out his form in the shadows, "he's out of it but holding on."

The next panel was getting moved into place, shots rang out and Danny instinctively ducked "jeez this is insane!"

Chin gave Danny the thumbs up, they had two more panels to put in place and they would have clear access to Danny and Steve. Chin was grabbing another panel with a couple of the SWAT guys, they just manoeuvred it around so they could push it into place….Chin stopped…eyes wide…"Danny!...behind you! "Danny spun….Steve stood, barely on his feet, his left arm wrapped tightly around his mid-section with his hand splayed across his wound. In his right hand his weapon was drawn and pointed in the direction of Chin….Kono turned the light onto him, Steve squinted against the brightness and used his left hand then to block it. Danny moved towards him but was stopped when Steve trained the gun onto him. "Steve come on buddy put the gun down!" Danny put his hands out non-threatening…" come on partner it's me Danny" " Kono get the lights out of his eyes" Kono move the light down, Steve looked in her direction and then focussed back on Danny.

Steve was hot….his side was on fire…had he been shot? He couldn't remember how he got there…where was his unit? He was responsible for them….what was their mission? Was it Hesse? He heard the firing of automatics, he needed to get up, he was supposed to be there, he wasn't supposed to leave anyone behind….did they just leave him? He needed to find them, he needed to protect them, that was his job. It hurt to get up, he tamped it down just like he was trained…don't show weakness …he headed through the jungle towards the lights…he stood his ground facing his enemy…he wouldn't go down easy

Danny stood trying to gage what was up with Steve….the man was clearly out of it…barely staying on his feet ,his fever must have spiked and he was hallucinating…he needed to figure out where Steve was and bring him back. " Steve!" that didn't work…." Commander McGarret" Steve seemed to focus on him with renewed interest…well Danny thought that was a start….

" Hesse" Steve said

Danny frowned "no partner he's in Jail remember?"

"It's a trick!" and he raised his gun and cocked it

Danny swallowed and glanced at Chin and Kono…both stood frozen…..then Chin spoke up "no commander it not a trick, you need to stand down"

Steve moved his weapon towards Chin as he gained his attention…Danny moved forward but stopped when Steve turned the gun back onto him…..

"Come on buddy…it's me Danny, your partner…you're hurt…you've been shot were trying to help you"

Steve glanced down at his side…blood trickled between his fingers, he glanced back up and for a second he saw Danny…why was Danny in Pohang? He blinked again and he was back in the jungle…the sweat dripped into his eyes and he shook his head to clear it….again he saw Danny, then jungle

"Steve let me help you? come on partner I'm not going to hurt you….we're all here to help you"

Steve seemed to be considering it….."Dad?"

"What?" Danny knew where he was …. In his delirious state he has gone back to Korea, back to when he lost his father.

"Steve! Your home buddy, you're in Hawaii…..we need you here partner Chin ,Kono, Mary me and Grace"

" Mary…Grace?" Steve blinked the jungle melted from his vision and in front of him stood Danny. He glanced to the gun in his hand…the hand that was pointed at his partner, his friend….he frowned, dropped his arm letting the gun clatter to the ground ,he looked up "Danno?" He crumpled to his knees as Danny rushed to catch him


	7. Chapter 7

"Oh know you don't partner!" Danny managed to catch Steve before he fell completely to the ground. He eased him around and onto his back, he felt the heat radiating through his sweat soaked clothes.

"Danny?"

"It's ok Chin, just get those last panels across….Kono make sure the EMT's are ready to roll !

Danny brushed his hand against Steves' brow pushing some of the sweat away…" you in there partner?" Steve blinked a few times then seemed to focus on him "Danno?" "yea buddy I'm right here…I'm just going to check your side, you stay with me ok?"

Steve frowned "jungle?"

"No!...No more jungles for you….serious McGarrett you scared the shit out of us"

Gunfire erupted again as the last two panels were moved into place….Steve flinched but Danny put his hand on his chest, talking to keep him calm.

Danny touched the side of his face "you still with me? No jungles remember?"

Steve nodded "no jungles…"

"Good! glad we got that squared away, cause you have some serious skeletons in your closet" Danny slid Steves shirt up to check on the bleeding…the tie was gone so he ripped another piece of Steves shirt. He placed it over the wound and pressed down. Steve grunted "easy it's bleeding again, I need to stop it" Danny turned to see if Chin was done, they were just placing the last panel. Chin moved in beside Danny and placed his hand on Steves shoulder.

"How you doing Steve?"… Kono has the EMTs coming in Danny they should be here soon"

Kono brought the medical team in…..Danny gave them the run down on Steve condition and moved back to give them room…..they checked him over and started an IV and got him ready to move…his temperature was high and the infection was taking its toll on him…..the EMTs went to lift him on to the gurney and Steve started to fight …it took Danny to calm him…his one hand on his shoulder, the other turning his face to focus on him " Steve we're taking you to the hospital…"

Steve whispered, Danny leaned in close to hear him "jungle….?"

"No buddy! No more jungles ..…hospital ok"

The EMTs looked confused, but between them, Chin and Danny they had him loaded and on the way out of the warehouse. Danny kept his hand on Steves shoulder as they rolled to the ambulance.

"Danny? …Kono and I will start wrapping things up here, I'll give the Governor a call and let her know you are on the way to the hospital with Steve…we'll meet you there later"

"Ok get someone to get my car and Steves truck"

"We'll take care of it Brah….get going he'll need someone he knows around him right now"

"yea I know"

Danny jumped into the ambulance and moved up by Steves head to stay out of the way….the ride to the hospital was pretty uneventful….Steve was in and out, but mostly out for the duration of the ride….Danny was thankful, what took place in the warehouse was something he didn't need a repeat of anytime soon.

Once at the hospital Steve was whisked away and Danny was detoured to the waiting room. Danny ran his hands up and down his face and then sat heavy in one of the chairs. He leaned back with his head against the wall, the adrenalin rush was depleting, but comprehending what had taken place at the warehouse was overwhelming. His partner was hurting, yes physically now, but mentally he had built a wall around his pain, a pain that only surfaced because he was too out of it to keep it at bay. Danny leaned forward resting his head on his hands…."So super seal you are human after all" as Danny sat he thought about all that Steve had been through in the short time he had known him. He was shaken from his thoughts back to the present when he heard a commotion beyond the doors leading to the exam rooms…Danny pushed his way through the doors and followed the noise to the far end of the hall…inside he found a doctor pinning his partner, trying desperately to strap his other arm, two nurses stood back with shocked looks on their faces ….the doctor had his arm pushed under Steves chin, pressing hard against his throat, effectively choking him. Danny launched across the room grabbed the doctor and slammed him up against the wall "what the hell are you doing to him?"

The doctor quickly regained his composure "he's combative, we're trying to get him sedated…"

Danny cut him off "What! choke him till he passes out? Get the hell out of here before I choke you!"

Danny turned to find the one nurse trying to calm his partner while the other was holding pressure on his side and keeping the IV pole from toppling over. He moved quickly to him placing his hand firmly on his chest holding him in place, he nodded to the one nurse to get back "Steve? Hey buddy" wild eyes turned on him, a haunted look that Danny wouldn't forget for a while…."you need to relax partner and stop fighting everyone" The nurse that was keeping pressure on his wound spoke up "he really was fine ….that doctor, he is an intern here, he restrained him right away, soon as he tied his one wrist to the bed rail he seemed to snap…I don't think he understood what was going on because of the fever…"

Danny worked at getting the restraint off his wrist, the metal rail was bent where Steve had pulled, and it had tightened considerable around his wrist " ya he is really hot" " there you go partner" Steve settled, the wild haunted look left his eyes and he seemed to focus on Danny with more recognition…"hey we're going to get you some help in here, you think you can stop trying to take on everyone?" Steve just looked at him…Danny patted him on the chest "good!" He then started patting down the pockets of his cargo pants…Steve frowned, Danny noticed "what? You think I'd grope you? I'm just trying to find your phone idiot"

Danny pulled out Steves phone and hit the number for the Governor "No Governor its Detective Williams ….I need to get some medical help for Steve ASAP we had an altercation here at the hospital with an intern doctor….."

" I'll make a call detective …I can assure you there will be someone there to take care of the commander within minutes"

"Thank you ma'am"

True to her word, within minutes, a doctor entered the room and introduced himself to Danny, he quietly went about checking Steve over, directing questions to Danny when it was obvious his partner wasn't able to coherently answer. His temperature was 104.5 and the doctor ordered x-rays to check his side "Commander we're going to give you something to help you relax ok? I need to get you to the OR but I need x-rays first…..Dannys going to stay here with you til it's time to go…."

Steve tensed, he hated hospitals, and this doctor was just trying to be too nice or maybe it was because the last one was so nasty…Danny was here that's all that mattered, he was safe as long as he could see Danny…wow he felt "floaty" did he just say that out loud?

"did you just say Floaty?...McGarrett? Danny looked at him…. are you high?...you're high aren't you? Danny waved his hand in front of his partners face. Steve gave him a semi half smirk…" you are high!" The doctor walked back in and Danny turned to him "he's high…right?"

"Well the governor did fill me in on what was going on with the commander, it's just to help take the edge off and hopefully make him a little more comfortable ….besides we need to get him prepped for the OR and get him patched up." The doctor leaned into Steves line of vision, "ok commander we're going to head to the OR, how are you feeling now?"

"Floaty"

Danny shook his head "you are so out of it" he squeezed his shoulder "I'll be here when you get back partner"

Sometimes being part of the Governor's task force had its perks, Danny was allowed to remain with Steve in recovery. It was obvious the concern was a possible repeat of the warehouse. Steve remained on oxygen and was given Zofran to keep any nausea at bay, he was given a wide spectrum antibiotic to fight off his infection. The operation had gone well, he had two fractured ribs along with the bullet wound, one fracture had pressed against his lung causing his laboured breathing. The doctor had left a portion of the wound open to allow it to drain. Steve had spent the first hour in recovery til he was off oxygen and had managed to stay awake for more than 5 minutes. He had then been moved to ICU as his fever was still too high. A couple of hours later the anti-biotics seemed to being doing their job and he was moved to a private room. Danny sat in the uncomfortable chair waiting, watching and listening to his partner. Steve was restless, the fever driving him into his past, the mumbling mostly incoherent and the pain keeping him still. Twice he had to intervene as he called Danno, but a few quiet words quickly quieted him back into a more restful sleep. Chin and Kono had both shown up, they gave Danny the run down on the warehouse. Apparently overseas owned and rented out to a Numbered Ltd company, they would have trouble tracking actual names on this one. The warehouse was getting set up for some drug trading with high end security that hadn't all been put in place yet. Figures Steve would wind up in the middle of something that hadn't even started yet….he was such a trouble magnet! Chin and Kono traded off with Danny, someone had to stay with Steve at least til his fever broke and the man was more coherent. Danny needed a clean-up and a quick word with Rachael to put off getting Grace til he had everything with Steve sorted out, Rachael would understand and Grace would want to see her Uncle Steve as soon as she was allowed. Once that was completed he headed back to the hospital.

Steve had woken several times….each time he was met with a familiar face…sometimes it was Kono…sometimes Chin but mostly Danny. He never seemed to stay awake for more than a few minutes, each time he felt either hot or cold and really couldn't follow whatever was spoken to him. This time though he woke and felt more awake, he scanned the room and his eyes fell on his sleeping partner, the thought of poking him was overwhelming but Danny looked haggard, like he'd been sleeping there for days, maybe he had? He tried to call him but his voice wouldn't work…then Danny jumped like Steve had invisible slapped him…he ran his hand down his face and looked over. "Hey you're awake!" Steve went to say something but his voice still didn't work. Danny grabbed some ice chips and gave him some "Danny you look like shit!"

"Oh from the man who hasn't looked in a mirror lately!...nice to see you too partner"

"What happened?"

Danny spent the next 30 minutes filling Steve in on the warehouse fiasco , at least that's what he called it, until Steve started to doze off and Danny told him to go back to sleep and he would be there when he woke up again. The waking and sleeping became a ritual, slowly as the infection and fever cleared Steve stayed awake longer. Danny had mostly stayed, or at least Steve thought so, he was there every time he woke. Steve looked over at his sleeping partner, how the man got enough sleep in the damn chair he would never know. There was something bothering his partner, Steve could feel it but couldn't put a finger on it, Danny was hovering, a hovering Danny wasn't good…Danny? Danny?

Danny woke with a start.."hey you ok?"

"yea I'm good…."

"Danny?... are we good?"

Danny was hesitant …." No we're not good"

Steve waited he knew it would be coming…then it started…..

" You went to that warehouse!….you said Danny I'm just going to drive by….don't worry…but no you Neanderthal gorilla you just can't do that….you go inside!…...you get yourself shot! …SHOT!...fuck McGarrett you could have gotten killed….if we hadn't been planning dinner at your house, what then? What then Steve? You would have bled all over that warehouse for the weekend and then what? Oh I know when we noticed Mr Never Late is actually late Monday morning we'd start looking for you…by then it's too late ….TOO LATE!... why do you have so much trouble brah? ….It's real easy it's called Back up!….I'm your fucking back up! Although really most of the time I would prefer a little more back up than just myself, but since I can't get that logic through your thick skull, I thought we were both agreeable that at least I was THE BACK UP!" Dannys arms had flung nearly off his shoulders…Steves head was spinning but he deserved this rant and was surprised Danny had held it back this long. He thought now that maybe he was winded and possible this might be the time to apologize, he was just about to open his mouth when Danny held up his hand…".I'm not done yet!" I swear if you ever! EVER! pull a stunt like this again I will kick your ass"

Steve nodded "noted"

"Shut up!...I'm not done! I mean seriously kick your ass….the kind where I put my boot so far up it you will be spitting leather for a week kind!...you my friend need to learn the meaning of back up its really easy to learn smooth dog!...even old dogs can learn new tricks!...what did they teach you in seal training anyway? You're not invincible buddy…what the hell would I tell Grace if she lost her Uncle Steve?" Danny seemed to be deflating and Steve stayed quiet, he really did deserve it.

Steve waited patiently, he looked over to Danny who had his back to him looking out the window…." I'm really sorry Danny….." he quietly waited "so are we good now?"

"No!"

"No?"

"NO!"

"You my friend will learn all about back up….you know the whole protocol stuff"

"What?"

"yea you see partner I got you this whole book on police procedures, protocol and back-up …I figured you can study it and at the end of the week we'll have a test" Danny past him the book

"A test?"

"Yea a test!….you know question answer thingy"

"If you pass…we're good"

"And who's idea was this?"

"All of us…the whole team, we voted….3 to 1"

"I don't remember voting"

"You didn't… you were out of it…and besides your vote didn't count…so pass and we're good"

"Just like that"

"Yea…just like that"

"ok but you need to go home and get some proper rest you look like shit"

"Nope can't do it partner…I'm back up"

"Danny this isn't back up, this is babysitting…I'm fine …go home…rest"

"No babysitting is back up they go hand in hand'

"Since when?"

"Read your book Steve…you have a test remember"

Steve looked at the book he held, he started to flip through the pages…"Danny there's pages added in here with your writing on it…what the hell!"

"It's a revised edition"

Steve frowned "Revised?"

"yea look inside"

Steve flipped the front of the book open there written_ "Limited Revised edition for LT Commander Steve McGarrett"_

Steve looked over at Danny, he was sitting back relaxed in his chair….

"Don't even give me that face McGarrett….go to sleep you need your rest…you have studying to do" Danny stole a look at his partner….Steve held the book on his chest staring at the ceiling…he smiled and put it on the table beside the bed. "What's with that look?" he never saw that one before.

"go to sleep Danny"

Yep he had a test to pass, as long as he remembered his back up… that would be Danny…..the rest was easy he just needed a cheat sheet…tomorrow he would sweet talk Kono.


	8. Chapter 8

I know this took a while to get back to but I was stumped….so thanks to Amblue36 who kept encouraging me to finish….here it is the last chapter

Kono and Chin arrived bright and early, Steve was still out and Danny lay slouched in the chair. Both cousins smiled at each other…

"Evil thoughts too?" Kono said around a smile

"Somehow I don't think it would be fair considering the situation…I'm not even sure he gets enough sleep like that"

"I don't and I'm listening to you" as Danny yawned and stretched forward

"How's he doing brah?"

"Doc said he will release him this morning if everything looks good…."

"So we can officially take him home and kick his butt "Kono said

"Hey no plotting against the invalid" Steve said sleepily

"Hey Boss how you doing?"

Steve yawned running his hand through his hair "like I was shot"

"Yeah well you could have skipped that part if you had gone straight home like you were suppose to….anyway we're busting you out of here this morning if doc thinks you're ok…..although you will never be ok…you do know that right?...you have this irrational way of doing things that magnetizes trouble ….I don't even think it's safe to ride in the same vehicle with you…"

Steve looked pleadingly to Kono and Chin for help "Can I go home with one of you?"

"No way brah….you are so on your own….and stay away from my cuz"

The doctor arrived shortly after with a fistful of papers for Danny to sign, he carefully went over Steves care and meds that he would require for the next couple of weeks while he healed. As the doctor checked Steve over, he addressed him about his do's and don'ts, and if he didn't follow these orders he would be reported to the governor. The doctor was filling out his release papers and looked skeptically over the clip board" I understand you have a test to pass ,I'll look forward to the results prior to releasing you back to active duty." On that note the doctor winked at Danny and passed him all the paperwork and said his good-byes

"Oh whats with that look? Never seen that one before….have you guys?"

"Can't say we have brah"

Danny tossed Steve some clean clothes "come on Godzilla shake off the look we're busting you out"

"Ok brah , kono and I will head over to HQ we'll catch up with you two later"

A nurse came in with a wheel chair and Danny got another look "Don't even start….you're riding in it whether you like it or not….just be glad I don't push you home in it….or better yet tie you behind the car" He got a trademark half smile for that one "Come on let's get you dressed" He helped Steve sit up and he managed mostly everything on his own, he couldn't quite do his socks or shoes so Danny helped to hurry him along. Between the nurse and Danny they managed to get him out to the car and buckled in. The ride back to McGarretts house was fairly quiet, Steve had leaned back in the seat allowing the sun to shine through the window onto his face. Danny kept a close eye on him, the quiet was somewhat disturbing, but he also knew how Steve hated being cooped up and was probably relishing in his new found freedom. By the time they arrived at Steve the man was sound asleep, Danny jostled him lightly to wake him "Hey we're home big guy…think you can make it to the house?"

"yeah " came the tired reply

Steve made it to the door without too much trouble, he headed straight through out onto the lanai. He sat back into a chair closing his eyes and soaking up the sun. Soon his sun was shadowed and he cracked an eye. Danny stood holding a glass and pills.

"Juice and pills" he held them out for Steve to take

"Juice thanks "as he reached for the glass

"Juice and pills! …this isn't a choice between the two and its non-negotiable…now take them before I stuff them down your throat" Danny held the pills out "don't give me that look or I'll load your gigantic ass back into the car and take you back to the hospital….and don't think I won't!"

"fine!"

Danny rolled his eyes "Yes fine ….isn't that so much easier to just give once in a while?...you think I was trying to poison you"

It wasn't long before the medication made him fall asleep, Danny left him on the lanai while he finished up the paperwork for this last fiasco Steve had gotten himself into. He then sat down and started on the paperwork for Steves test. Danny smiled he knew Steve was going to bulk at the whole idea but Danny even had the Governor on board. They all knew deep down the man cared about his team, that he would do anything for them, but he also needed to know that it worked both ways and he needed to quit with the flying solo acts. Danny got up and walked out onto the lanai, Steve was still sleeping soundly, he brushed his hand lightly across his forehead as sleepy blue eyes looked at him. "Hey….. you ready for some lunch?"

Steve nodded "yeah" as he rubbed his hand down his face "that stuff makes me sleep"

"Well that's good then I should slip them to you when you're better and prop you up in your office"

"very funny"

"you need anything before I go make you lunch"

"No I'm good"

Kono and Chin arrived not long after lunch….they went over a few things from their last case tying up a few loose ends….nothing was pressing at HQ so they all had time to kick back and relax . Steve had moved into the house and was relaxing on the couch while everyone was helping prepare dinner. Danny walked in and handed Steve his protocol book "thought you might want to study" he got a scowl in return "Yeah and I love you too" he patted Steves shoulder and went back into the kitchen.

Kono came into the living room handing Steve some juice and his antibiotics" Danny said you needed to take these" Steve gave her a look "it's your antibiotics, not the pain meds, I guess those make you sleepy? He said you're taking those after dinner….so be a good Boss and take them or he mention something about stuffing them …"

"Ok Ok Ok ….jeez this is a conspiracy"

Kono frowned " I thought you were Navy…." Steve looked confused "Well I thought a mutiny was more fitting"

Steve laughed, groaned and held his side "Kono don't make me laugh …ok?"

"Sorry Boss…you ok?

"Yeah…hey can you do me a favour"

"Sure…what?"

"Help me study for my test?"

"Test?...sorry Boss I don't do tests?"

"What do you mean you don't do tests?"

"They're not my thing…..I do the surfing thing…I do the cop thing…..i do the cooking thing….i do the…."

"Ok I got it …you don't do the test thing….got it….thanks for the juice"

"No problem Boss"

The days past by and Danny knew Steve would be getting antsy to get back to work, he was healing fine and his energy level was going up. Danny had gone home tired of the grumpy seals protests. The doctor cleared him for desk duty after the first week. Danny swung by his house to pick him up on the third morning that he was allowed back to the office. Steve came out the door as soon as he pulled in and as he sat in the car Danny tossed papers onto his lap.

"What's this?"

"Your test"

"Seriously Danny?"

"Seriously Steven!...you want to stay a desk jockey then don't worry about it" Danny reached for the papers.

"Fine" he slapped Dannys hand away

The ride to HQ started out quiet as Steve flipped through the papers "What the…." Steve glared at him

Danny looked at him "What?"

"It's multiply choice….what the hell…..question 10….if you are going on an active call, what do you bring for backup?...then I have a list here …A/ my gun ,badge and tie…are you insane!…..B/ my partner….C/ my ride… D/ HPD and /or SWAT …." He covered his hands over his face completely exasperated and then pointed at the paper "and then it says here I can only pick one…what happened to E/ all of the above!...Danny seriously I'm….I'm….he leaned his head against the window…"you're and ass and you know that…right? "

Danny looked at him with a huge grin "learned from the best"

"This is mutiny…Kono was right"

Danny parked the car and looked over at Steve, he kind of felt a little sorry for him, he didn't appear to be as happy about showing up for work as he seemed to be when they first started out. "Come on big guy lets go"

Steve walked into HQ acknowledging both Kono and Chin...after a bit of catch up on what was going on Steve headed for his office closing the door. He dropped the papers Danny had given him onto his desk. He sat down going over paperwork and in between he would flip through ' the test' as Danny called it. He glanced over to Dannys office noticing the man was making sure he didn't get caught staring at him with that smug look on his face. Steve started thinking of all the ways he would get even with him, and he'd make sure it was when he least expected it to make it more fun. He smiled and then decided to get busy finishing his 'test'. Danny poked his head in a few hours later, startling Steve out of his thoughts.

"Hey you in for some lunch…" Danny noticed the flinch "you ok?"

"Yeah…Yeah I'm good…."

"You sure?…..you know doc says you still need rest and you're not suppose to push it…if you need to go home…."

"I'm good Danny…really….maybe you could bring me something"

"Ok …something you want"

"Soup or something light…not really hungry"

"Ok soup or something it is…see you in a bit" Danny turned and left

"He's not coming "Chin said as Kono followed them out

"No I think he's tired….I'll figure out something after were back and take him home"

When they arrived back Steve was still sitting at his desk, a pile of papers sat in front of him, his arm and hand holding his head up while the pen in his right hand was froze in mid writing. Danny opened the door startling him again.

Danny chose to ignore it "Hey food"

"Thanks"

"You almost done here?" Danny pointed at all the mess on his desk

"yeah…yeah just about"

"Good cause I wanted to leave early today,I had a few things to do ...I'll drop you off on my way"

"Yeah that'll be good"

"Ok I'll come get you when I'm going"

"K….good"

Danny walked across to where Chin and Kono were "Ok we'll be leaving soon…he's not protesting at all so he's beat and needs some sleep….I'll get him home and tucked in "he said with a grin.

Less than an hour later Danny got up from his desk ,he looked across at Steves office to see if he was ready to go,he didn't see him and he hadn't noticed him leave. He walked across to his office…he was stretched out on the couch, Danny quietly opened the door, he was sound asleep snoring softly. Danny smiled walked around his desk to shut the one light off, he noticed 'the test' sitting on the top of the pile. He glance at Steve then sat and picked it up. He slowly thumbed through it, smiling when he noticed Steve added 'All of the Above boxes to questions that validated them. He then flipped to the last page…the question had been 'Write in your owns words the important reasons for having back-up' In Steves familiar scrawl he wrote:

_I have a team that counts on me, the same as I count on them. Danny, Gracie , Chin ,Kono and Mary are my Ohana, there is no other reason for back up…I'll will do everything in my power to ensure they remain safe and in return they will make sure I am too_

Danny smiled and looked up from the paper, he really did get it. He flipped the papers closed and wrote a "P" on the front page, he would give him that at least, besides he didn't want his ego to get so big his head would swell. He clicked the light off sending the room into a soft shadowy glow and grabbed a blanket off the shelf behind the desk. He walked over and shook it out over his partner, he rubbed his hand across his brow and then quietly left to go finish his work.

The end


End file.
